womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Abby Elliott
Abigail "Abby" Elliott (born June 16, 1987) is an American actress and comedian best known for her four seasons as a cast member on Saturday Night Live from 2008–2012. She is the daughter of comedian Chris Elliott. Early life[edit source | editbeta] Abby Elliott was born in New York City and raised in Wilton, Connecticut, the daughter of Paula Niedert, a talent coordinator, and actor/comedian Chris Elliott. She is the granddaughter of radio comedian Bob Elliott. As a child, she enjoyed acting in school plays at Our Lady of Fatima School in Wilton, and decided that she wanted to pursue acting as a career from an early age. She attended high school at Immaculate High School in Danbury, Connecticut, where she acted in school plays and musicals. After graduating from Immaculate High School in 2005, she attended Marymount Manhattan College in New York City but dropped out during the first semester. Career[edit source | editbeta] Elliott took comedy classes at The Groundlings and eventually began training and performing in various sketch comedy shows at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre (UCB) in Los Angeles. In 2006, Elliott appeared with small roles in the comedy pilots "You've Reached The Elliotts" and "Chrissy: Plain & Simple", both pilots starring her father, Chris Elliott. While at UCBT, she frequently performed with The Midnight Show sketch troupe. She has also occasionally performed comedy with her younger sister Bridey. Before joining the cast of SNL, Elliott had also done guest voices roles on King of The Hill and Minoriteam. She has also been featured in a number of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon sketches such as Jersey Floor and 6-Bee. Elliott made her film debut with a small role in No Strings Attached and has since appeared with supporting roles in the films High Road and Fun Size. Since leaving SNL in 2012, Elliott has made guest appearances on television programs such as 2 Broke Girls, How I Met Your Mother, Happy Endings, and Inside Amy Schumer. ''Saturday Night Live''[edit source | editbeta] Elliott joined the cast of SNL midway through the 2008–2009 season (season 34), in November 2008, following the departure of Amy Poehler. She is the third generation of her family to have been featured on SNL (the second to be hired as a cast member, and her tenure on the show was longer than both her father and grandfather). Her father is actor and comedian Chris Elliott, who was an SNL cast member during the 1994–1995 season (season 20) and her grandfather is Bob Elliott of the popular comedy duo Bob & Ray. Bob Elliott co-starred on a Christmas episode in the 1978–1979 season (fourth season). After four seasons on SNL, Elliott was let go from the show prior to its 38th season. Celebrity impressions on SNL[edit source | editbeta] Recurring characters on SNL[edit source | editbeta] Elliot's many celebrity impressions during her tenure on SNL included Christina Aguilera, Anne Hathaway, Katy Perry, Angelina Jolie, Joan Cusack, Anna Faris, Khloé Kardashian, Laura Linney (as Cathy Jamison in The Big C),Rachel Maddow, Sarah McLachlan, Marilyn Monroe, Brittany Murphy (whose sole appearance as her had to be removed from all reruns following the real Brittany Murphy's death), Ke$ha, Rosie Pope, Leah Remini, Chloë Sevigny, Meryl Streep, Jamie Lynn Spears, Zooey Deschanel, Jewel, Lea Michele (as Rachel Berry from Glee), Heather Menzies (as Louisa von Trapp in the film The Sound of Music), Belle (from Beauty and the Beast), Emma Watson(as Harry Potter character Hermione Granger), Jennifer Lawrence (as Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games) *Shirley, one of the singing sisters on The Lawrence Welk Show *One of the French Girls in "Les Jeunes de Paris" *Fur Coat Rhonda, one of the comedians in "The Original Kings of Catchphrase Comedy" *Paula, one of Gilly's classmates that always tattles on her. Personal life[edit source | editbeta] In August 2010, media outlets reported Elliott was dating fellow Saturday Night Live cast member Fred Armisen. They ended their relationship in September 2011. Filmography[edit source | editbeta] *''Life Partners'' (2014) *''Fun Size'' (2012) Category:1987 births